


Got Him By the Throat

by Always_Bottom_Derek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Safe For Work Gif at the End, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Throat Fucking, Well- at least what passes for fluff from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek
Summary: Someday this will come much easier for Derek. When it does, John will miss it.There are fewer pleasures in his life than watching his gorgeous boy struggle against himself to please.





	Got Him By the Throat

 “Okay, boy. Open up for me.”

John’s daddy heart glows when Derek immediately obeys. Lush, kiss-bruised lips part. He presses his half hard cock into the wet heat of Derek’s mouth, one hand stroking himself as Derek works his tip.

“Fuck, yeah… That’s nice. Kiss that cock. Show me how grateful you are for it.”

Soon his hand falls away, unneeded. Because fuck, it’s visual viagra the way Derek stares back up at him with those - “bitch me, daddy”- green eyes.

Derek pops off him to roll over on his back, head hanging down over the edge of the mattress. Standing beside the bed, a moment later, John slides back into that welcome heat.

He’ll miss those peepers but his iron-hard dick is further tempered by the naked glory of Derek’s torso and the splay of his thick thighs. His boy is goddamn amazing. Derek’s throat is beautifully bared, his big cock already hard and jutting up towards his belly.

John hisses and draws back when Derek’s tongue dips into his slit. “Easy there.” It’s a spot that’s always been over-sensitive and it makes his balls hitch.

Derek whimpers apology around dick and John shows his acceptance by pushing in deeper.

“I know you’re hungry, pup. Don’t worry. Daddy’s gonna feed his bitch well tonight.”

While he loves being called “son” and “boy,” at the word “pup” the muscles in Derek’s belly quiver and his cock spins a string of clear fluid drooling down to the washboard surface of his stomach.

John swears he feels the sweet humiliated blush that’s rushed to Derek’s scruffy cheeks in the heat of the hole surrounding him.

Pulsing his hips, he works Derek’s mouth, opening it up with the same care he shows his lover’s ass. Derek’s Adam’s apple bobs, hinting at a gag. At the sight of his boy choking on his dick, a spurt of John’s pre-jac adds to the mess of spit that froths the corners of Derek’s lips.

“Gimmee your hands, son.”

Muscular arms raise in an instant and their fingers interlock. It’s a brace for John as he continues to press forward but more than this, it’s a centering intimacy for Derek. A silent language of care as John’s thick nine inches torture his throat.

“That’s right, look at you. Taking that cock. I’m gonna make a man out you yet, boy.” John chuckles.

“And the most fucking beautiful bitch.”

He laughs to keep things light and because, whatever the rest of the world might think, he sees no discrepancy between his two assertions.

He pulls out far enough for Derek to catch a breath. Then he pushes in deep. The fingers gripping his tighten when he moves past the glorious suction to find the back of Derek’s throat.

“Easy now… Open up for your Daddy, sweetheart. Be a good fucktoy now.”

Someday this will come much easier for Derek. When it does, John will miss it. There are fewer pleasures in his life than watching his gorgeous boy struggle against himself to please.

Derek’s hairy chest heaves but he otherwise remains pliant.

It’s a battle between breath over cock and damn if it isn’t almost enough to make John cry when Derek’s body finally relaxes, acknowledging what it really wants more.

His cockhead pops Derek’s throat like a cherry everytime. He slips this new slick channel on like a silk glove.

“Fuck, yeah boy… That’s perfect. Look at you…”

He thrusts, slow and deep, the constriction around his dick exquisite. He fucks in and then pulls back so far Derek’s sucking lips have to chase him.

“Cock-hungry whore…” The harsh words roll off his tongue in praise.

John groans in pleasure then, loving the hot puffs against his balls from Derek’s nostrils when he slides out enough for a breath, the way the perpetual shadow on Derek’s upper lip prickles his sac.

“Taking my fat Daddy dick like a champ.”

It’s mesmerizing watching his cock shape Derek’s throat with each slide. The way it bulges his Adam’s apple.

“Yeah, baby. That’s it. Pussy’s broke in now good, huh?” John gives Derek’s fingers a squeeze before releasing them. “Yeah, that’s right, pup. You got this.”

Derek’s hands drop back to the bed to fist in the sheets. John’s hands rise and lock behind his head as his hips continue to pump, long, deep, hard, into the hole his cock has cored out.

“Such a good boy for your daddy, aren’t you, baby?”

Tears slide from the corners of Derek’s eyes, from pain or from praise, John doesn’t know but he feels them when his inner thighs graze Derek’s cheeks.

“I’m gonna pull out in a minute here. Flip you over. Fill your other pussy up.”

He lays out his directions with each long, slow slide. And Derek must like the sound of them because he pulls this little trick with his lips and tongue. It’s a subtle movement that happens just as John’s about to pull out and it catches the head of his dick just right.

_Holy fuck… That goddamn mouth._

“Stuff you full of this fat daddy dick. Breed you up. Ride that greedy cunt of yours till you cry.

“You’re gonna cum on this cock tonight, son.

“Then when you’re full, sticky, and dripping, and bred… My cock’s going back in that slutty mouth of yours… And you’re gonna clean me up…”

The image of Derek sucking off his dirty dick is too vivid.  John pulls out because if he doesn’t now, he’ll come to fruition before any of these plans.

“You like that, boy? Tasting you Daddy’s seed and your own dirty hole?”

Derek moans and John can't tell if it’s because he’s eager or his mouth is empty. Maybe both. He steps back enough so he can see Derek’s eyes again. They’re filled with tears and lust in equal measure.

Derek doesn’t swallow, so when he speaks his voice is fuck-roughed and garbled. His soft, begging “Yessir” bubbles up with the spit and pre that still sits on his tongue.

John smiles. Ignoring the creak of his knees he drops down as kisses Derek hard, deep, and dirty.

Their lips part and he wipes their mingling from his mouth with the back of his hand. He growls, voice just as raw as Derek’s but for other reasons entirely.

“Fuck, I love you…”

Then, before Derek can answer back, John rises and flips Derek over onto his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> So another little drabble from me inspired by that gif you see. That thing is poetry in motion, I swear.
> 
> Anyway, this is on my tumblr too. https://alwaysbottomderek.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading,


End file.
